One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage
One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage is episode 10 of Series 6. Synopsis The state of the entire nation-state hangs in the balance after Frank is sent to a nightmare treatment centre. However, KORPS has infiltrated the centre in order to steal the secrets of M.I.9 agents. With the threat of nuclear destruction looming, the team are faced with their most difficult dilemma yet, to save Frank's life or to rescue Britain from catastrophe. Will they choose the greater good over the well being of their spy handler? Meanwhile, Melissa, Byron, Roly and Mr Flatley visit Frank. Mr Flatley sees Dan, Aneshia and Zoe, but thinks he's seeing things. Trivia *The KORPS division featured in this episode, NEOCORTEX, was mentioned at the end of "Trojan KORPS". *Code Zero refers to worst case scenarios. *Frank London was awarded the M.I.9 medal for bravery. *The title is a reference to "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest". *The MI9 soldier sacrificed in the episode is Hyperia Von Hades, sister of Alexis Von Hades. *The "Happy Chair" is a reference to the "Comfy Chair". *"Room X" is a reference to the mystery room. Gallery File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.1.jpg|M.I.9 Tactical Support File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.2.jpg|Frank in uniform File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.3.jpg|KORPS Planning Room File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.4.jpg|KORPS Computer File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.5.jpg|KORPS Computer Locks Engaged File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.6.jpg|Hyperia File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.7.jpg|Stella File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.8.jpg|Blast Doors Button File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.9.jpg|Hyperia File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.10.jpg|Frank after sleeping walking File:MI9 File 3 - Frank London.jpg|Frank's M.I.9 File File:MI9 File 2 - Frank London.jpg|Frank's M.I.9 File File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.13.jpg|Cranium Institute Leaflet File:ID card 3 - Frank London.jpg|Frank's ID Card File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.15.jpg|Frank's Medal File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.16.jpg|Beat your Nightmares Book File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.17.jpg|Briefing File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.18.jpg|Cranium Institute File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.19.jpg|Frank at the Cranium Institute File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.20.jpg|Dr Retentive File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.21.jpg|George Bland - Last time Frank saw him he took out a Skull base single handed File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.22.jpg|Frank pretending to be in a trance File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.23.jpg|Dr Retentive logging into her computer File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.24.jpg|Crime Minister and Dr Retentive File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.25.jpg|Dr Retentive and the Crime Minister File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.26.jpg|Stella talking to Frank File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.27.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.28.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.29.jpg|Dan disguised as a Delivery man File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.30.jpg|Computer override File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.31.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.32.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.33.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.34.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.35.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.36.jpg|Zoe disguised as a Patient and Aneisha disguised as a Nurse. File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.37.jpg|Mr Flatley, Melissa, Byron, Roland File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.38.jpg|Aneisha Communicator Watch File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.39.jpg|The Happy Chair File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.40.jpg|Dr Retentive knocks out Frank with a Raybeam File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.41.jpg|Frank in the Happy Chair File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.42.jpg|Dan turning off the Electricity File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.43.jpg|Map File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.44.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.45.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.46.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.47.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.48.jpg|Room X File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.49.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.50.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.51.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.52.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.53.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.54.jpg|George get his memories back File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.55.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.56.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.57.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.58.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.59.jpg|Downing Street File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.60.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 10.61.jpg|The Team get ready to leave Videos File:M.I.HIGH Series 6 Episode 10 - One Flew Over The Budgie's Cage| Category:Series 6